


Halloween Drabbles 2018

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Drabbles and artwork for the spn_bigpretzel Halloween Comment Fic Challenge





	Halloween Drabbles 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork created by jdl71/jld71  
> 31 prompts were listed, art or drabbles were created for each one.  
> See the challenge information listed prior to the fills.

The following was copied from the spn_bigpretzel challenge which was posted by dizojay:

So it's that time again; the month of October brings us an annual highight of the community - Hallowe'en!

 

It would be rude in the extreme for us not to do something for Hallowe'en here at [**spn_bigpretzel**](https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/) and we think it's time for a comment fic challenge - but this is a comment fic challenge with a difference.

 

There are 31 days in October, and so, below is a list of 31 short and sweet Hallowe'en prompts for you to choose from.

**xxxxx**

 

**You can write for as many prompts as you like, and you can write for the same prompt more than once if it really prods your muse.  Fics can be drabble length (100 words) or longer - no maximum limit (however, bear in mind this is a 'comment' fic challenge!)**

**xxxxx**

**Fics should be added as comments to this post which will remain at the top of the community's feed for the month of October.  Please add the prompt you're writing for as a title to your comment.**

**xxxxx**

**If your fic is too long to add as a comment, then post it at your journal, and add a link in the comments here.**

**xxxxx**

**If you prefer, feel free to make art for the prompts, or write a poem, make a collage - your muse is as free as a vampire bat!**

**xxxxx**

**The challenge will run from today, 1st October, and finish on Hallowe'en, 31st October.  During this time, the DEW challenge will go on hiatus, and will return on Wednesday 7th November.**

**xxxxx**

**Any fic/art/any other creations should fit within  the rules and spirit of the community, that is, they should celebrate the sunny side of Supernatural, and be funny, sweet, cracky, or fluffy.  They should also only feature characters from the show, not the actors. Only exception being J2M from the French Mistake 'verse.**

**xxxxx**

If you have any questions, or if there's anything I've forgotten to explain, let me know!

 

**Cauldron**

**Night time**

**Hubble bubble toil and trouble**

**Shadow**

**Creepy-crawlies**

**Poke it, see what it does...**

**Dude, you fugly**

**Pumpkin**

**Bat**

**Let's split up, and you search the cellar...**

**Candy**

**Broomstick**

**Ew, can you get ointment for that?**

**Ooze**

**Wart**

**Did you hear that?**

**Howl**

**Blood-curdling**

**Trick or treat**

**Black**

**It's behind you ...**

**Cobwebs**

**Fire and brimstone**

**Demons I get, people are crazy**

**Cat**

**Slime**

**Dance Macabre**

**Creepy ghost kid**

**Scream**

**Too cute to be scary**

**Jack o'lantern**

  
  
These are my fills for the challenge:  
  
  


**Fire and Brimstone:**

Lucifer laughed as he read the through the endless descriptions of Hell. Each culture had their own version of what Hell was supposedly like. There was the Norse version of a frozen wasteland. Not gonna happen on his watch. There was Hell on Earth. He liked that one. He was actively working on bringing that to fruition. Fire and brimstone? Not even close. It was more like a waiting room at the DMV thanks to Crowley. He rubbed at his chin as he thought things over. What could he do to make Hell, well more like Hell? Play the same song on repeat? Amateur, he had to admit to that. What was the point? He needed to think bigger picture here. Torture. That was the route he had to go. He wanted hear the air filled with screams of pain. He wanted his demons to cower in fear thinking they would end up being torn apart like those pitiful humans who sold their souls. Ah, the good old days. Nothing like the classics. Dante’s Inferno. That was what he needed to aim for. He wrote down a few notes, just things to start with. Operation make Hell, Hell was a go.    


 

**Cauldron:**

  
  
  


**Cat:**

  
  


**Night time**

Movement in the room caused Dean to stir in his bed. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear the sleep from them. He tracked the sound, eyes still closed. It wasn’t the rough sound their Dad made when he came home from knocking a few back after a difficult hunt. He knew without opening his eyes it was Sam. Dean felt the bed dip as Sam climbed under the covers with him. The night time could be difficult for Sam. He didn’t speak, he didn’t need to, just put an arm around Sam, letting Sam settle against him for comfort.   
  


**Hubble Bubble Toil and Trouble:**

  
  
  


**Jack O’Lantern:**

  
  


**Pumpkin:**

  
  
  


**Cobwebs**

Dean tried to free himself as he looked at Sam. He saw the smirk on Sam’s face and narrowed his eyes at him as his anger rose.

“Not funny,” he huffed out.

Dean hadn’t been paying attention to where had been going and had walked right into very large and sticky cobwebs. Now, he was covered in the stuff and his pinwheeling arms were trying to get it off of himself. It wasn’t working and it only made for a funnier sight.

“Yeah, it is,” Sam responded with a laugh at the predicament that his brother had gotten himself into.

 

**Trick or treating**

“You ready?” Dean asked, casting a glance over at his little brother. He watched as Sam jumped up from the bed, a smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Sam said as he grabbed the pillowcase that would double as his candy bag.

“Come on, let’s go trick or treating,” Dean said. Dean knew they shouldn’t be leaving their motel room, but Sam was only seven and it was Halloween. How could he not take his kid brother out to get as much candy as his could? He’d deal with their father’s anger tomorrow. The smile on Sam’s face was worth it.

 

**Too cute to be scary**

They had dressed in the Halloween costumes. Dean had hated the idea, but Sam had talked him into it. Well, Dean had lost the bet that their father would be back to take them out. The hours had ticked by and when it had been time to leave and John hadn’t shown, Dean had grudgingly dressed as a Hobo, matching Sam’s own outfit. Dean had wanted to be something else, anything else. But, a bet was a bet, Sam had reminded him. Dean had slammed the bathroom door shut, grumbling the entire time as he dressed. 

“This sucks,” Dean huffed at him as he emerged from the bathroom. His arms were folded over his chest and he wore a grimace on his face. 

Sam had just clapped his hands together in glee. They were matching Hobos, what could be better? This was going to be awesome!

“Too cute to be scary,” Dean said with a scowl. “We’re supposed to scare people. It’s Halloween, not cute them to death!”

He couldn’t stop the happy giggle that escaped his lips or the wide smile. Sam stepped closer. “Don’t care, we match and a bet’s a bet!” He crowed at his older brother. 

 

**Broomstick**

Crowley sighed heavily as he rounded the corner. He was just making his way back from the washroom when he eyed the piece of wood and thatched straw. He couldn’t suppress the groan that escaped his lips.

“I see by the broomstick that Rowena’s here,” he uttered and then began to laugh at his joke. He looked around, expecting to see Rowena and hoping at the same time that she was nowhere around as he took a seat at the bar.

The bartender raised his head to him, eyebrow cocked as he looked Crowley over.

“Private joke,” Crowley huffed out.

 

**Candy**

He loved candy. It didn’t matter if it was sweet, sour or sticky. As long as it was candy, he was happy.

Gabriel pulled open the door to the little candy shop he had eyed earlier and stepped inside. He drew in a breath, taking in the nirvana that he had just walked into and groaned. It was a sinful sound. Not that he cared. His eyes sparkled as he took in all the colors before him. 

He didn’t know where to start first, he just knew he had to have as much as he could carry out with him.

 

**Shadow**

Cas stepped back into the shadow. He was so sure about his plan. He balled his hands into fists to keep himself from clapping them together. He felt such glee in what he was about to do. 

He was going to hide in the shadow and jump out at Dean, scaring the hunter. It was going to be so perfect.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said as he passed him by.

“How - how did you know?” Cas asked in disbelief.

“Please, stealthy is so not your strong suit,” Dean said, shaking his head as he continued down the hall to his room.

 

**Poke it, see what it does . . .**

They had snuck out of the motel under the cover of night. The quiet of the forest calling to them.

“Poke it, see what it does,” Sam said in a whisper.

“Dude, I’m not poking that,” Dean huffed out. He turned to Sam. “You poke it,” he said smugly, knowing Sam would never take the dare. 

Sam crunched his face up in determination. He knew Dean was taunting him. Well, he was going to show his older brother. He may be seven, but he wasn’t a coward. He had just hoped that Dean would do it. He stood looking at the large pod. It looked like an alien egg. He really hoped it wasn’t as he brought his stick to it. He stopped the stick just an inch away from the pod. Pod, wasn’t really the right word. It looked like a giant mushroom. He swallowed down his fear and pushed the stick into the thing. He heard a popping sound and then a splush as fungus spores shot up at them. He jumped back, as he screamed.

It was aliens, he thought to himself as he grabbed Dean’s hand and took off running to the safety of their room.

  
  


**Black**

Dean looked into the mirror. He looked damn good. Hot even, at least he thought so. And so had the woman he had taken to bed just hours ago. She had loved his green eyes. After their little fun together, he had tossed her out like the trash. They had both gotten what they had wanted. No need to cuddle. But, now, as he looked at himself, seeing his reflection, he liked what he saw. Gone were his normal green eyes. Those were so boring. They had been replaced with his demon eyes. They were black and they were beautiful. 

 

**Let’s split up, and you search the cellar**

What could go wrong Dean had asked him. Right after Dean had uttered those damn words, ‘let’s split up, and you search the cellar’. Well, Sam had discovered what could go wrong. He was currently being snuggled, by a very large and very clingy teddy bear. They had dealt with one years ago. But this, this was just all sorts of wrong. How had the teddy bear been able to sneak up on him? Yeah, that probably shouldn’t have been the main issue. It was probably how had this teddy bear morphed from a harmless child’s toy to a walking and talking stuffed plushy that was the same size as him. He had to force himself not to shudder as the toy patted his head. 

“Good human,” the bear said.

“Sammy?” He heard Dean’s voice and then his footsteps as Dean descended the stairs. “What the Hell is this?” Dean croaked out at the sight before him. 

“Help me,” Sam wheezed out as the bear tightened its grip on him. 

“Looks like you finally found your perfect match,” Dean cackled.

“Help . . .”

“Okay, let go of him,” Dean said as he drew his gun. 

“Mine,” the bear said. 

“No, he was mine first,” Dean said as his lips twitched into a smirk. 

“My human.” The bear tightened its grip, starting to cut off Sam’s air.

“Don’t make me kill you.” Dean leveled the gun at the bear’s head. He heard the bear grumble and the bear moved away from Sam.

Sam scrambled away. “Shoot it!”

“Can’t Sam, he’s too adorable.”

Sam turned and looked at Dean in disbelief. 

“Gotta be another wishing spell. Come on, let’s figure this out.” Dean started for the stairs, only to turn back to the bear. “Stay here and no more cuddling giant humans,” Dean admonished.

 

**Dude, you fugly**

“You’ve got something on your face,” Dean said as he looked at the demon secured to the barn post. It looked like its face was melting.

The demon glared at him. “Bite me.”

“Ah, thanks for the offer, but I’ll pass. It’s like right there,” Dean said as he made a circling motion over his own face. “It’s like all over your face.”

The demon just grunted at him.

“Oh, my mistake. That’s your face. Dude, you fugly,” Dean shot back at the demon. “But, not for long,” he said as he plunged the angel blade into the demon’s chest.

 

**Dance Macabre**

“What is that?” Sam asked as he joined Dean at the grave site.

“Dance Macabre,” Dean said simply, like that explained everything. He turned to Sam, saw the look of astonishment on his face.

“That’s not normal,” Sam replied.

“No, it’s not, but I’m not gonna tell them,” Dean said as he pointed to the dancing ghosts. 

“Should we stop them?” Sam asked.

Dean shook his head no. “Let them have their fun, it’s Halloween. Once they finish this dance, then we’ll gank them.”

Sam saw a female ghost eyeing them. “I’m not dancing with her if she asks me.”

 

**Creepy-crawlies**

The sound of skittering can be heard for a moment before it stops. But, it was enough to draw the angel’s attention.

“What is that?” Cas asks, his voice cutting through the silence of the room.

Rowena looks over to what Cas is pointing at and smiles. She feels a fondness wash over her as she steps forward to the wriggling mass on the floor. She crouches down and picks it up. The creepy-crawly mass of worms and other bugs. “These little beauties are my pets,” she purrs to them. “Aren’t they lovely?” She asks, holding them out to Cas.

 

**Scream**

A scream cut through the silence of the room.

“Just what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing? You great giant oaf!? Rowena exploded at Sam.

Sam shot her a questioning look. “What?” He asked as he tilted his head to regard her, not seeing a problem as confusion sets in on his features. 

“What?” Rowena mocked. “What! You’re using the wrong fork, that’s what.” Rowena uttered.

Sam just shrugged. “It’s not like me using the wrong fork is going to trigger the apocalypse.”

Rowena let out an exasperated sigh. “It just might. You never know with you Winchesters.”

 

**Bat**

“Eye of newt, wing of bat . . .” Rowena read in disbelief. “Just what the bloody Hell did these amateurs think they were playing at? No self-respecting witch would ever use these ingredients in a spell. They have no real magical properties,” Rowena huffed out as she read over the spell.

“Uhm . . .” Sam responded. Not really knowing where this was heading.

“Now, blood, hair, teeth and even skin, those are more useful. Not this nonsense.” She turned to Sam, eyeing him. “Do you have any of those ingredients that you could spare?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Not gonna happen. Ever,” Sam responded.

 

**Ooze**

“Is that normal?” Sam asked as he came to a stop behind Dean. He peered over Dean’s shoulder; a skeptical look on his face.

Dean shrugged, not really answering the question. He eyed the ooze, but smiled fondly at what was before him. 

The pie filling oozed from the middle of the pie, over the crust and onto the baking pan. He grabbed a fork and scooped up the filling, not wanting to let what had oozed out go to waste. 

“Dean . . .” Sam huffed as he watched his brother lick the fork. 

“What? Tastes fine, so there’s a little ooze.”

 

**Wart**

“I would curse you with a giant wart on the middle of your nose, but you’re not worth my time or magical effort,” Rowena screamed at Crowley.

“Please, aren’t we past this by now? I’d like to see you try it. I’m the bloody Kind of Hell. Give it your best shot!” Crowley taunted. 

“Oh!” Rowena responded as she ran through the many curses she knew by heart. None of them were good enough to use against Crowley. “How about I curse you to be three inches smaller?” She asked; a wicked smile on her face.

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me!” 

 

**It’s behind you . . .**

  
  
  


**Ew, can you get ointment for that?**

  
  


**Demons I get, people are crazy**

  
  
  


**Blood-curdling**

It was blood-curdling. That was the only thing that could describe it. Yet, he couldn’t not look. He had tried to force his feet to move, his legs to run. But he found himself rooted to the spot. 

It was bad enough they had let Rowena stay temporarily in the bunker.

Then, Gabriel had joined them.

Now, here they were together, Rowena and Gabriel, naked on the kitchen table. Just ew! It was like walking in on your parents, no worse, your grandparents. 

“Dean!” Rowena screamed, trying to grab for her dress to cover herself. It was useless. He had already seen what he could never unsee. 

“Dean,” Gabriel said smoothly, clearly not caring that the hunter had just walked in on their little kitchen romp. He made no effort to cover - anything.

“Just what the . . . No, I don’t want to know!”

“We’re all adults,” Gabriel responded with a chuckle. “Or Heavenly beings.”

“Don’t judge,” Rowena added, as if that made it better.

“You’re going to disinfect that table. No, burn it. And use one of the bedrooms, not the kitchen. I eat here! I have to go gouge my eyes out,” Dean sputtered as he ran from the room.

 

**Slime**

“What is that?” Sam asked as he watched the muck move and form into something resembling a human body.

“A slime monster,” Cas replied. 

“A what?” Sam asked, not daring to take his eyes off the thing.

“A. Slime. Monster.” Cas spoke slowly so Sam would understand him.

“I heard you the first time,” Sam said in a huff. “How do we kill it?” Because that was the important aspect here.

Cas went quiet as he thought about it. He had heard of them, but had never actually seen one, or killed one. “No idea.”

“What?” Sam asked incredulously. That was not the answer he had been expecting.

“I have no idea,” Cas responded, hoping that by expounding on his previous answer, Sam would understand him.

“You know what it is, a slime monster, yet you have no idea how to kill it?”

“No. Are you not listening to me?”

“How can you know what it is, but not know how to kill it?” A shrug of Cas’ shoulders was the only answer he received.

“You could shoot it, but I really don’t think bullets would harm it,” Cas replied thoughtfully.

“Yeah, well, I’m not sticking around to find out.”

 

**Creepy ghost kid**

“Dude, that was one creepy ghost kid,” Sam said as he watched the kid draped in a white sheet with cut-out eyes run to catch up with his friends.

“Yeah, wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Dean said. “This is a motel. Who goes trick or treating at a motel?”

The kid had been persistent, not taking no for an answer, even after his friends had abandoned him. The only way Sam had been able to get rid of him was by offering him a dollar to leave them alone. It had work, that was all Sam was happy about.   
  


**Howl**

The sound of a howl had both Sam and Crowley looking around. Crowley smiled slyly as he eyed Sam.

Sam figdited at hearing the howl. There was only one animal that made a sound like that. Hellhound, his mind screamed.

“Yes, my pet,” Crowley said as he crouched down in front of something unseen by Sam. “This is the Winchester who killed your sister, Juliet.” Crowley stood, smoothed out his suit and turned to Sam. “Sam, this is Moosekiller, Juliet’s brother. His jaws have been aching to meet you.” 

Sam swallowed. “Nice to meet you, Moosekiller.” He was so screwed.

 

**Did you hear that?**

“Did you hear that?” Dean asked as he raised his head, looking over at Sam. He saw Sam’s jaw tighten. “Kinda sounded like a Hellhound.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Uhm, that would be Moosekiller, Juliet’s brother.”

“Care to elaborate?” Dean demanded. 

“Crowley has a new pet. He kinda has it out for me, since I killed his sister.”

“And you were gonna tell me when?”

“Now?” Sam’s voice wavered. “I was kind of hoping you’d talk to Crowley, smooth things over with him and the beast.”

“This is just perfect!” Dean said, shaking his head. Now he had to play referee.

  
  
  
  



End file.
